Target
by ChiptuneImpulse
Summary: Dork/Moe-mura and Madoka bond. Episode 10 related. 2nd chapter. A date. 3. Just read it.
1. Practice

**A.N: This can be any of the timelines before the "4th" one.**

**First story actually featuring Madoka as the main focus.**

* * *

><p>On the outskirts of Mitikahara, within an abandoned factory sat perfectly empty oil drums, some dented, some still in their barrel shape.<p>

Two girls had been inside.

One had long black hair and red framed glasses as well as a purple uniform with different shaded diamons, she looked quite excited and the other more relaxed, pinkette with matching eyes and a frilly dress. Both were smiling.

"Whenever you pull the bow back, you need steady rest, making sure that your arm is firm and still." She instructed, only her mouth moved.

Madoka's feet turned towards Homura, but her torso and hands were about at a 45 degree angle, her feet were a few centimeters apart and she was looking at a perfectly shaped oil drum. The other girl had a pen and a small notebook.

She closed one eye and put her nose near the string so that she could aim accurately and aimed at a drum. She looked completely still except for one arm which was slightly moving.

"The next mistake I made is that my outward hand isn't gently gripping the bow. It's hard. Remember this Homu-chan, the string is tight and the bow is gentle. Opposites."

Homura smiled while taking notes.

"Why don't you grip both hard?" She asked, her left hand raised.

"If you grip the bow hard, when you fire, it doesn't go straight, it goes up a bit because of the recoil."

Homura nodded and wrote it down in her notebook.

Madoka fired with both hands hard on the bow and missed the middle because the shot ended up hitting about an inch north of the target. She tried the proper technique and hit the middle and left another hole in it.

Homura clapped and asked if she could try.

Madoka nodded and Homura got into a stance.

Her stance was all wrong and Madoka giggled.

She decided to give hands on fixing and adjusted the blushing Homura.

She fired and closed her eyes and hit the wall above the drum.

"Most people like to fire with their eyes open Homuchan."

Madoka got behind Homura and Homura felt her chest on her back, her breathe in her ear and their hands were touching. She couldn't stop her eyes from being closed trying to intake the moment with a deep breath.

"Good. Now release." Madoka commanded and Homura let go of the of her breath and the string, simultaneously, and hit the drum in the middle making a second hole in it.

"You did it!" Madoka grabbed her from behind and their faces were touching.

Homura loved it when their cheeks were rubbing, she was blushing.

Madoka's hands were on Homura's stomach and her arms were wrapped tight.

There was no way that Homura needed to learn how to use a bow but this had been a great way to bond with her best friend.


	2. Date

**Homura found an arrow stuck in her locker.**

She looked at where it would have made a dent but didn't.

She then noticed a note attached and it was a **love letter.**

She read the contents quickly and wanted to show the other but knew that Sayaka would embarrass her and Madoka would investigate vigourously. Instead it bothered her throughout school. Madoka would often look back at the bespectacled girl and look concerned and decided to pay attention for the both of them so that she could teach Homura later.

* * *

><p>Sayaka had been ranting about...something and Hitomi had been tentative.<p>

Madoka on the other hand had been smiling and looking up at the clouds.

Homura was slowly eating but missing her mouth and Madoka noticed and cleaned her face with a napkin from her own bento lunch.

"Silly Homuchan." She teased.

Homura looked away as she blushed.

* * *

><p>Homura had done what the letter instructed.<p>

She had been waiting by the shore of a beach, and was on the pier. Behind her were festive lights and vendors selling foods or getting yen for games. Boys were giving girls prizes, kids were playing tag and adults were just enjoying themselves yet Homura had been frigidity.

Had it been curiosity?

She stood on the pier as waves splashed below, a couple of couples or singles were around staring into the sky, it was almost sunset.

Homura looked down at the clothes she wore, flats, leggings with a denim skirt, a black and white striped long shirt and a denim vest with her braided hair and contacts.

She had never dressed this way before and stuck with pants or something conservative out of fear that someone would peak up her skirt or something but there she stood, hands together near her chest waiting.

From a distance Madoka greeted her, she wore what her mother wore, a long sleeve polo with thin light blue vertical stripes and a dark purple jacket that looked grey with slacks.

"_M-Madoka?_" Homura looked confused.

"I'm glad you got my note!" Madoka said cheerfully.

Homura slowly nodded.

"Come on! Let's have fun!" She grabbed Homura's hand and they vanished into the crowd of people enjoying themselves.

* * *

><p>Homura lifted the hammer over her head and almost fell over but Madoka caught her and Homura swung as hard as she could.<p>

It almost reached the top and they got a consolation prize.

A small plushie of a penguin.

Homura tried giving it to Madoka but Madoka told her to keep it because her apartment was empty and needed more to be more comfortable.

Homura nodded in agreement and blushed.

She liked the way Madoka was her anchor.

* * *

><p>"Aww...I keep dropping no these things." Madoka whined as the claw dropped the plush of a turtle.<p>

Homura asked to try and slowly and carefully tried to get the turtle.

It dropped since she got the edge of it's foot.

* * *

><p>Homura even though you wasted 20 yen on it I'm glad you won it!<p>

Homura looked at her new prize and looked at the smiling pinkette.

She timidly and shakingly tried to give the doll.

"T-t-take it. That's- That's an order!" She said trying to sum up her confidence.

Homura stopped smiling and then beamed and took from her.

"I'll name this little guy after you!" She said hugging it.

Homura looked at the shell, it did look like a shield...

* * *

><p>Homura had never eaten cotton candy before so she tried to eat the one they shared Madoka teased her by pulling it away from her before a bite.<p>

Homura looked up and saw Madoka giggling and gave her a piece that she plucked from the cloud.

* * *

><p>They were standing in front of a booth where the objective of the game was to toss a ring to the center peg.<p>

Homura threw a ring and closed her eyes.

It landed exactly in the middle and was greeted by a bell rining and the guy running the booth shouting.

She was handed a plush hat with kitty ears.

Madoka pulled a camera from the pocket of her jacket and took a picture.

Homura put her hands in front of her face at the last second.

* * *

><p>In front of a duck shooting game, both girls were armed with a fake pop gun.<p>

A crowed gathered.

Homura didn't care about the murmurs and whispers, she was in her zone.

Homura took the targets at the bottom and Madoka the top.

The targets went down as fast as they had appeared and the manager of the booth was loving the attention they were attracting for him.

He gave them both a charms.

* * *

><p>They had been sitting in front of an ice cream cart that had been pushed around, on a bench. Madoka looked at the charm around her wrist and asked to borrow a pen from a nearby stranger. The boy got a pen from his pocket protector and she took it and thanked him.<p>

She took Homura's wrist and started to write on the paper charm.

Homura read her bracelet: "Madoka."

Homura stared at the other charm and it had her name on it.

"Homura, girlfriend."

Homura gear's were slow to act as Madoka put a shoulder around her and led her to a photo booth.

There was no yen inserted into the machine.

After some "convincing" (Agreements and joyful expression of agreement) Homura's mouth gave way to Madoka's tongue.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: So just some fluff, not as long or great as my Charlotte one but still nice.<strong>

**I don't know how girl's clothing works so I might have gotten some details wrong.**

**The celebration is about Tanabata. Yes one of them has to wear a kimino but F-it. **


End file.
